A light in the sky
by daydreamer-cloudwatcher
Summary: At a young age Misora was taken from her home. Now she finds herself thrown into the middle of an attack as the memories start to resurface and she faces the impossible task of picking sides.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, DdCw here, so this is my first joint story and it's with a reviewer from one of my solo ones called Akatsukifreak. It's being updated here since she doesn't upload things on her account. Wanted to warn you that the spellings may vary as we are alternating chapters (whilst the other edits) and she is American whilst I am English. Thanks, read on:**

* * *

><p>"And that is why w-"<p>

I was really trying to listen to Tadashi-sensei, I _really_ was, but after Yukio messed up during our tree climbing exercise he started lecturing us on 'the importance of chakra control'. So, overcome with boredom, I rolled over and was immediately consumed by my incoming dream.

* * *

><p>-7 years ago-<br>I skipped down the dirt road, my Red and blue knee-length dress and shoulder-length black hair blowing in the wind. Behind me I heard a voice call, "Be careful and don't come back too late!"

I smiled and continued skipping, "Okay, I won't!" I promised and went on until I saw a small daisy on the side of the road, "Oh! I think he'll like this!" I ran over and plucked it from the ground before putting it into the pocket on my chest.

After a while I got to my destination to find it in ruins, "Kabuto!" I called, tears streaming down my face. I ran around the flames, covering my mouth to prevent smoke inhalation, frantically calling his name. As I did this I saw two figures approach from the smoke. "Who are y-"

* * *

><p>"Misora, wake up!" A voice yelled; I opened my eyes to see Tadashi-sensei glaring down at me.<p>

"S-sorry sensei!" I called back.

"Yukio and Daichi have already left; I almost forgot you were here! Just go home and if you're that tired I suggest you go to sleep!" He said, walking away.

I sat up and stretched, _'I've been having that dream for about a week now'_.

I sighed as I got up and started walking to my house - the fifteen minute journey no different from the past. All that happens is the occasional 'hello' from someone trying to be friendly or a stray animal trying to find shelter from the never-ending rain. Numerous times I have tried to save stray cats or dogs from the rain but my mother would just say, 'Dear, this is Amegakure! I'm sure if they've survived this long they'll make it.' My mother sure is an interesting woman. We look nothing alike. She has very short brown hair and brown eyes, where as I have long black hair and blue eyes. To my knowledge I have never had a father. I opened the door to my house.

"Mother! I'm home!" I called; she walked into the hallway.

"Oh, hello dear! I'm preparing dinner, come wash up!" She smiled.

"A-alright but mom…where did I come from?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rainbow Unicorn Raves are more fun with Cupcakes!**

**-Written by Akatsukifreak**

**-Edited by DaydreamerCloudwatcher**

**Please tell us what you think, you can either review or send Akatsukifreak a PM through her site.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke and stretched as light filtered through my thin curtains. The soft pitter-patter of the rain a welcome friend as it beat rhythmically against my window.

Once dressed and ready I made my way down the hall and to the kitchen. My mother wasn't there and I think purposefully.

Last night I'd asked her where I came from and she'd just laughed.

_Don't you know how children are made, Misora? We've spoken about this before…_

I'd confided that I didn't think I'd meant that but she sent me up to bed, claiming I was just tired and not thinking straight. Now she seemed to be avoiding me.

The problem was I didn't know _what_ I had meant.

But since she wasn't around to question further and my head wasn't around the thought yet, I decided to leave the matter to one side for the time being and headed out to train with my team…

…Who were late; again. Or perhaps I am just always early? Either way I spend an agonizingly dull ten minutes sitting on the ground waiting and getting wet (I always forget a bloody umbrella) every time.

Luckily Yukio was first to arrive and he _never _forgets to bring an umbrella, he can't. Though I never feel very safe sitting under his so always keep my mind busy and pray I wont have to wait too long to start training.

I should introduce Yukio; he's a Genin (as we all are) on my team. He's clumsy and simple and always apologising for something. He's got no chakra control, no concentration, he's no good at being quiet and it takes him days to remember hand signs. Luckily he doesn't need these things too badly yet. I'm not saying he isn't strong, because he _is_, for a Genin. Not physically, exactly (my team seriously lacks in physical brute) but give him a weapon and he'll have figured out a use for it in under a minute – just not always the typical use. His favourite weapons are umbrellas, a big theme here in Amegakure. He seals (with help though his sealing is improving) hidden weapons into the lining and makes them rain down (though his control and aim aren't perfect so we tend to jump away when this happens) on enemies. He's now training in safer weapons to save our lives.

As for appearance he's the cute type, slightly chubby cheeks still, with big, doe eyes that are the exact colour I have my coffee – rich and milky. He has light brown hair that curls at the ends when wet (you would never have guessed that this was most the time from where we live…) and has a lopsided grin that shows off slightly wonky teeth. Also, he is somewhat lacking in the height department. As for clothes, he wears black trousers and a fishnet top along with sandals – the usual shinobi getup, though recently he's had this idea of adding a long black coat (which doesn't do much to help his height problem).

Daichi is my other team member and he's not very like Yukio at all. Daichi always has a hood up but underneath I think he has long purple hair. His eyes are usually in shadows but I know them to be as green as spring grass and as narrow as can be before being classed as closed. Opposite to Yukio, Daichi is rather tall and has a thin, angular face and never apologises for anything.

Nin-Jutsu is what Daichi mainly uses and he's pretty damn good at it too, he has water type and is thinking of finding out what his second element is. Picking things up comes as second nature to him and he never seems to forget the hand signs or moves to anything, not that he's the smart type (since strategy and theory is something he's never felt the need to bother with) just the sensible one.

Surprisingly the two get on like peas in a pod.

I'm the only girl and probably the weakest. I understand the theory behind things but can never relay what I know and strategy eludes me – I am trying to improve this however as, without our teacher, our team dangerously lacks mental power. So far I haven't bothered finding out what element I'd use as simple; non-element Nin-Jutsu is hard enough for me as it is. Like the rest of my team my muscles don't bulge and my punches aren't anything to brag about. But being small I'm pretty fast and I'm good at Gen-Jutsu, even if I do say so myself.

In the way of looks I wear dark blue to match my eyes and have long black hair. I couldn't really explain myself in much more detail as I can't see how I smile and can't categorize myself without feeling vain. I can say that I think I'm skinny but slightly toned, though, as those are just facts and come with the occupation.

A few minutes after Yukio, Daichi turned up and the two started an animate conversation about the latest release of Ame-Nin weekly (a terrible magazine written by Non-Shinobi's to advise Shinobi's. Daichi agrees with me, Yukio does not). Yukio kept swinging his arms dramatically and moving the umbrella from over my head and then falling into profoundly apologising before jumping back into the argument so in the end I told him it was fine and he could put it down. It's even more terrifying when he swings it about and I can never shake the dread that weapons will slip out.

Suddenly a figure jumped from the tree's and grabbed me, hauling me off the ground and pinning an arm behind my back. "Got to keep alert, guys, do I really have to lecture you on this again?" Tadashi-sensei sighed behind me (he was big on lectures) and dropped his grip.

I pouted as I stumbled for my balance and Daichi suppressed a snigger and Yukio almost had a mental breakdown as he tried to figure out who he should say sorry to first.

"So what are we doing today, sensei?" I asked to try and divert the attention from the fact I'd just been humiliated.

"Well, Misora, today we won't be training. Instead, you know how the Chunin exams are coming up? Well we're going to be seeing the leaders; I think you guys are being enrolled in them."

You could have heard a pin drop

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Rainbow Unicorn Raves are more fun with Cupcakes!**

**Written by DaydremerCloudwatcher**

**Edited by Akatsukifreak**


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi looked up in what I'm sure was surprise (that's what I was feeling at least) you can't really ever tell with him because of his hood and such. Yukio started pacing around and muttering things about 'Hurting others, or killing himself'…what a neurotic child he is.

"Ano, Sensei, Isn't that in Konohagakure? It would take a while to get there! The exams are starting in a few weeks and you have a meeting to be at!"

In all honesty, I can't be sure weather I want to do this or not. It would be nice to be a Chunin but…maybe Yukio's right! This could be dangerous and we've never actually battled on our own and from what I've heard, if we get far enough through we'll have to.

Tadashi-sensei looked at us with a soft expression; the kind only teachers can give to worrying students. "It will be alright, Misora. I will put in a good word for you and hopefully we will be able to get you three through. Now, Konoha isn't that far, so if you feel like doing well go and train!" Wow…nice pep-talk Tadashi-sensei!

Daichi sighed, "I need to go, I have to train with my father."…Liar! His fathers on a mission!

Yukio glared at him. "You could at least say something nice, and calming! Or at least say something relevant and not just some a lie!"

I giggle at this, I mean, 'Really Yukio?'

"Says the one who always talks about death," Daichi sniggered.

"Work together or I'm not going to recommend you!" Tadashi-sensei shouted, cutting off the argument…Geesh! Our Sensei is one authoritative man. "I want all of you to go train on your own to prepare in whatever way you feel would be most beneficial."

With that he 'Poofed' away and Yukio and Tadashi both went back to their conversation of: 'That magazine sucks, why do you like it?'

I left them to it and walked away. What else was there to do? Listen to them yell at each other over what article was better; or what picture was better and then just revert back into the 'it's terrible' 'it's great' routine? You know those situations? I know them all too well.

**Tadashi's point of view:**

"My Genin team is well balanced. I believe that due to the strengths and weaknesses of each one of them they help each other and work well as a team. When one is struggling in something the other two both help that one. Yukio, Daichi and Misora are the most capable for this job and to participate in the Chunin Exams!" I could only hope I was selling them well enough, not only was all this true and I thought they deserved the glory, but some of the higher up Shinobi had been pushing me to volunteer my team.

The Feudal lord contemplated, "Are there any other Jonin besides Tadashi who wish to recommend their Genin squad?" He looked around, most likely having second thoughts about this situation.

"Many have been entered into the exam, but none have offered to also take on this job, no."

"Alright, Tadashi, your team will go to Konohagakure no Sato to participate it the upcoming Chunin Exams. Everyone's dismissed! Tadashi, here are the sheets to submit for the exam registration!"

I smile slightly. _'These children will become Chunin, at least one will and our village will be great!'_

The Feudal Lord beckoned me over. "Tadashi. Don't tell them anything until it's about to happen!"  
><em>'What will Misora think? I wonder…'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Rainbow Unicorn Raves are more fun with Cupcakes!**

**Written by AF**

**Edited by DdCw**


End file.
